


Caught In The Storm

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: While trying to figure out her situation after escaping Malivore, Hope crashes at the old mill until she can figure out what to do, but runs into a familiar face she wasn't expecting.





	Caught In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is lol. This idea popped into my head and I just ran with it.

There were a couple things Hope hadn’t really thought to consider when she had gotten out of Malivore. One of those things had become wildly apparent as she stood out in the middle of Mystic Falls in the pouring rain. Where on earth was she going to stay?

No one remembered. She didn't exactly have any money. She couldn't compel people and using her magic to get what she wanted seemed a bit risky right now. With all that in mind, there was only one place where she could come up with to crash.

The old mill.

Ideally, it was her best option. The place had long been abandoned and only tended to be used mostly for parties or the occasional teenage make out session. It was secluded enough that no one would probably bother her, but also close enough to the school that if she needed to secretly steal some supplies, she'd be able to.

Rain soaked and tired, she stepped inside the building and was a bit surprised to see that it was a bit more up kept than she remembered. It looked like it had been used by someone a bit recently or maybe even still was. She hoped it was the former. The place was still rather messy, but she noticed a grill set up near the entrance that hadn't been there before. Hope started to have second thoughts on whether this had been such a good idea or not, but she didn't exactly have another choice. The rain certainly wasn't letting up, if anything it was getting worse.

With a reluctant sigh and a extra push from the chill caused by her drenched clothes, she started to get to work putting together a makeshift bed on the upper level of the building out of things she'd found lying around the place.

* * *

Landon swore under his breath as he pulled his hood up over his head and sprinted through the woods in the storm. How could he have forgotten his report, which counted as a quarter of his grade this semester, back at the old mill. He'd been strangely forgetful all summer and it seemed that wasn't going to be stopping anytime soon now that it was fall.

After what seemed like forever, he'd finally arrived at his destination. Placing his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath, he then stepped further inside, sliding off his hood. He was caught off guard when he bumped into someone, causing them both to jump back in surprise.

“Jeez!” Landon exclaimed, placing his hand on his chest in an attempt to slow down his already unsteady breathing.

He looked up at the figure in question, who was hiding amongst the shadows of one of the building's support beams. The silhouette was rather petite in stature and in the shape of a young woman from what he could tell.

Hope groaned inwardly at her luck as she peeked at the surprise visitor. Of all the people she had to run into, it had to be Landon. The person she both most wanted and least wanted to see, all at the same time. Oh why had she thought it better to wait to use her invisibility until after she was done setting up? She hadn't expected anyone would be out here in this crazy weather. Clearly she was wrong.

She wasn't ready to deal with this. Not now. Not this soon after... everything. It physically hurt to see him. Her urge to run was so strong that she genuinely didn't care how bad the storm was, anything was better than dealing with this. Though she was certain she could outrun him should he pursue her, she had nowhere to run to in the end. This was her only means of shelter.

"Hey, come out." He called, trying to get a better look at her as she ducked further behind the pillar. "What are you doing in here?"

Hope hesitated a moment, sucking in a steadying breath as she tried to prepare herself. It did not help. Nevertheless, she compelled her body to move from its position out into view.

Landon's mind stopped a moment when she stepped into the light, his gaze shifting from feature to feature as he took her in. Her eyes, ears, lips, and even her necklace. Something about them... they looked familiar. Something buried deep within his brain stirred, and though he did his best to metaphorically dig it up, he was left empty handed as to why. Which is unfortunate, because he'd love to know why he feels this warmth in his chest and has the strange urge to run to her.

"I-" She started, struggling to find her voice. _'Don't do this. Not in front of him. Get it together.' _Hope cleared her throat, reclaiming her nerve.

"I was out in the woods and it started raining, so I came in here for shelter until it stops." She started off strong.

"Why were you out in the woods?"

"I um, got lost... looking for my dog... Patches."

_'Really?'_ Hope asked herself as soon as the poor excuse for a lie left her mouth. What on earth was she even thinking? She used to be such a better liar, what happened? Maybe it was that she just couldn't lie to _him_ anymore.

He stared at her a moment, one eyebrow raised, clearly not convinced. Who could blame him? But he thankfully didn't press her any further than that on the matter.

Outside the thunder roared and lighting cracked, striking a nearby tree limb and sending it forcefully crashing down to the ground below. The two teens simultaneously turned and stared at the scene wide eyed by the damage. The storm was clearly getting worse.

Though he was immortal, Landon did not think getting struck by lighting would be all that fun of an experience, unless maybe it turned him into the Flash or something. That might be cool. MG would love that. So any chances of grabbing his report and quickly heading back to the school seemed like a no go for the time being.

"Guess we'll have to wait it out together." He announced, causing Hope to forget how to breath for a moment. This could not be happening.

The girl was soaked to the bone, Landon noticed, her clothes and hair clung to her body like a wet suit. She’d clearly been stuck out in the storm much longer than he had. Her attempts to hide the sporadic bouts of shivers hadn't been very successful and he realized if left like this much longer, the girl was bound to end up with hypothermia.

"I'll make us a fire."

* * *

The roof of the run down building was loaded with gaping holes, so finding a spot for the fire that wouldn't be immediately doused out took a couple of minutes. Though Landon's efforts at trying to start a fire were valiant, they were not proving to be all that successful. It wasn't all his fault, the logs were fairly wet to begin with. He did know one sure fire way he could start a fire, but he couldn't exactly do that method right now, now could he? But he needed to do something because the girl was looking paler by the minute. He had to make this work, he couldn't let something happen to her.

“Maybe try to find some dryer wood.” Hope suggested, as a means of getting him to walk out of earshot so she could use her magic. He shrugged, but took her suggestion and hastily attempted to procure some better lumber.

"Ignalusa.” Hope whispered, causing a flame to come to life in the center of the logs, slowly growing in size as it began to spread across the logs. She smiled as her numbs fingers began to thaw from it's heat.

"Wait, it’s working now!” She called out to Landon, causing him to turn around in mild surprise at the sight and size of the fire. But considering how cold they were, he had no intention of complaining about how fast it manifested itself and he quickly rejoined her around the fire. He was relived to see the color start to return to the girl's face.

They both peeled off their jackets and placed them near the heat so that they might dry quicker. Hope's thin jacket wouldn't take long, but even so, it really hadn't offered her much protection against the elements anyway, so she wasn't in a huge rush for it.

The two sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence for awhile, listening to the crackle of fire and pounding rain outside and enjoying the warmth the fire offered their cold bodies. Landon poked the embers with a stick, sending small fragments of ash kicking up into the air before settling back down again.

"So... Care to tell me the real reason why you're out here?"

Hope's head popped up in surprise and a brief look of panic crossed her face. She opened her mouth a moment, then closed it again, mulling over her thoughts before finally responding.

"How did you know?" She asked quietly.

"Well for one, you're kinda a horrible liar." Landon said matter-of-factly, causing Hope to let out a laugh. He chuckled, tilting his head slightly as he gave her a gentle but knowing smile. "Plus I'm pretty good at telling when people are lying." He paused before saying the next part. "Which also means I know what it looks like when someone is running away from something."

Hope's face fell and she hugged her knees a little closer to her chest as she avoided his eyes.

"It seems no matter how far I try to run, I still wind up back in the same place." She murmured, her voice a mixture of bitterness and longing all at the same time.

Hope could feel Landon's eyes on her but she couldn't bare to look at him right now. A whole different life had slipped through her fingers, and apparently the universe thought it funny to constantly dangle it in front of her face, forever just out of reach. Her heart ached and her eyes felt watery, but she swallowed it down just like she used to, before she ever opened herself up to anyone. Old habits die hard.

"Maybe that just means you're where your supposed to be." He offered, his voice soft and kind.

Hope sighed heavily and placed her chin on her knees as she stared into the flames. If only that were true.

"Maybe."

* * *

Hope's not sure when it happened, but at some point during the waiting, she had accidentally nodded off. The heat from the fire, paired with her emotional exhaustion over everything that's happened seemed to have proved too much for her.

"Hey," Landon coaxed quietly, gently rousing her from her slumber. "Looks like the storm has finally stopped." He acknowledged with a tip of his head in the direction of outside. A bleary eye Hope blinked as she came to, and quickly realized she'd somehow fallen asleep on his shoulder. She quickly shot up into a an upright position and attempted to unsuccessfully fend off the blush creeping it's way onto her cheeks.

"Right. Yeah." Hope mumbled, her voice still coated in sleep as she tried to catch up. Her mind suddenly felt an out of place weight on her shoulders and she noticed Landon's thick black jacket slumped over them. It was the same one she'd stolen off him when she transformed back from her wolf form after chasing him through the woods. His familiar scent tickled her nose.

"Thanks." She murmured, regretfully taking it off to hand back to him. He hesitated a moment before eventually taking it back from her.

They both stood up, stretching there sore limbs and made sure what was left of the dying fire was fully snuffed out. The sun had come back from behind the clouds, but that would only last so long. The storm had lasted for hours and it wouldn't be long before evening soon fell.

"Hey. If you need help getting back home, I can walk you if want." Landon offered as a he ran a hand through his messy, and still somewhat wet hair.

"Right. Home." Hope repeated. She didn't have one of those. Not anymore anyway.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, but thanks anyway."

Landon nodded and began to gather his things up, making sure he grabbed the folder with his report in it that he'd originally came here for in the first place. As he started to head out though, he feels a strange pull that stops him. When he looks back, he couldn't help noticed the girl was making no effort to leave. He stopped to stare at her, and chewed on whether or not to ask his next question.

"I don't mean to pry but, do you have somewhere to go?"

Hope looked up cautiously, her hands fiddling awkwardly with her jacket. She laughed as a way to convince him it was an absurd question.

"Of course."

He crossed his arms skeptically over his chest in response. He's not buying it.

Hope exhaled sharply and decides to just be honest because lying was clearly getting her nowhere.

"I just... I need a place to stay for a couple nights till I can figure some things out. That's all."

Landon hesitated, suddenly looking nervous as he remembered just how dangerous this place could be for humans.

"It's really not safe out here. There's bears and snakes, and..." vampires, werewolves, ect. his brain continued mentally. But he couldn't exactly tell her that.

"I can handle myself, believe me."

"Yeah, but- it's more than that... I know some people, maybe they could he-"

Hope aggressively shook her head, interrupting him. She was starting to panic now as she remembered just how alone she truly was in this world. She'd always been a survivor, but even for her, this was a lot. “It's not that simple I- I can't... I don’t have anyone left or anywhere else to go! So, please!” She begged desperately. "Just... let me stay."

The girl swallowed hard, barely holding herself together at this point and Landon was suddenly reminded of his conversation with Dr. Saltzman the first time he came to the Salvatore school. When after everything had happened, how he had no where to go and was desperate to stay, but they sent him packing anyway telling him he didn't belong here.

He understands the other side of the argument a little better now, but he also knows that look in her eyes all to well. As a foster kid, he'd slept in plenty of rough places just to get by or sometimes even just to get a break from the constant abuse at home for a night. Though he didn't know her situation, he knew she needed this. Letting her stay her would be a bit dangerous and risky, but he couldn't just send her away and back to who knows what.

"Okay." He conceded, letting out a heavy but sympathetic sigh. "You can stay here. I promise I won't say anything."

Hope exhaled in relief. She knew this would only be temporary, but hopefully it would buy her enough time to figure out some kind of plan moving forward.

"Thank you. I won't be a bother, I promise."

"I'm not worried." He couldn't understand why exactly, but he found himself inexplicably trusting her.

"It gets cold out here at night though, so at least let me get you some extra blankets.”

Hope smiled fondly at him and nodded appreciatively at the offer.

This wasn't exactly an ideal situation, a bit of an emotional double edged sword if she was being honest. But this was the situation she found herself in. Try as she might to run from her old life, it always managed to pull her back. Only time would tell if there was where she was always meant to be.


End file.
